First Meeting
The first meeting between Kenji Sakuui and the Yi twins.This one-shot was made by XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:58, March 23, 2013 (UTC) One-Shot “Hey...Eun Mi,” Eun Kyung whispered at the camp fire. The Ares cabin was leading the sing-along with a song called “Until the End”, with some kids in Apollo who knew the song playing instruments. It was very creepy with lyics that went like: “Why give up, why give in? It's not enough, it never is. So I will go on until the end. We've become desolate. It's not enough, it never is. But I will go on until the end.” Eun Mi turned to her twin. “What is it?” She said. Eun Kyung pointed a long and slender finger across the fire. Eun Mi followed to where the Hermes campers were sitting. One in particular, however, caught her sight. He had big redish-orange hair that was spiky and red eyes. A mark was on his face and his arms were covered in bandages. He wore a red shirt and black jeans. A mischievous glint appeared in Eun Mi's eyes. “See, eonni,” Eun Kyung whispered. “he looks delicious. Oh so delicious.” “You're right, Kyung-Kyung.” Eun Mi said. “We have to have him.” The boy then stopped what he was doing and turned to the twins, his mouth in an “o” shape. The two daughters of Aphrodite, having been through the process before, looked at him for a second before turning to each other and giggling, hands covering their mouths. Then they cupped said hands before whispering in each other's ears, Eun Mi pointing towards the boy. “Kyung-Kyung, he will be an easy taking.” Eun Mi said. Eun Kyung suppressed a squeal. “Eonni, this will be so fun! Let me do it this time.” Eun Mi stood before walking away and the boy's surprise was evident in his face. Eun Kyung put on a flirty smile and winked at the boy before motioning him to follow her as she followed her sister. The boy abruptly stood and walked towards them. Soon, they were deep into the woods. The two girls stood in the middle of an empty clearing, waiting for the boy. His presence was announced by the crunching of wood and leaves. “Hello there!” Eun Mi said sexily. “I see you've taken our invite-” “Cut the sh*t,” He said suddenly. “Why did you really want me here?” Eun Kyung smiled sweetly. “You're cute,” she said. “but very tense.” “What are you planning, you adorable girls?” He questioned. “Nothing-” “I know it was you.” He began. “The signs were too obvious. Only men died. Why? Then we saw you two. Always giggling at the boys before their deaths. You're trying to kill me.” Eun Mi crossed her arms. “So what if we did kill the boys? Only thing awaiting us is the Fields of Punishment.” She said. The boy began to take off his bandages, revealing dark black skin. “You can't kill a killer.” Eun Kyung gasped as she put the pieces together. “You-!” She exclaimed. “You're the one who killed all those others!” His voice was rough and dark. “So what if I did kill the others,” he mimicked. “The only thing awaiting me is the Fields of Punishment.” Eun Mi smirked. “You have multiple personalities, right, kyuti?” She said. “One of them is a murder, huh.” A blade appeared in his hands. “Not “kyuti”, you seshinbyo no on'nanoko.” He said, the orange blade glinting in the moonlight. “It's Kenji.” “Eun Mi and Eun Kyung.” The two introduced. A dagger came from Eun Kyung's dress pocket. A crunch in the grass. The three demi-gods turned to their left. “Come out,” Kenji called. No noise. “Come out, he said!” Eun Kyung charmspeaked. More grass crunched as a boy came out. Kenji stood and smirked. “Austin Smith.” He said. “For a son of Apollo, you sure aren't bright.” Austin was sweating and his breathing was uneven. “W-w-what are you going to do to me?!” The young son of Apollo cried. “I- I know what you've done!” Eun Mi “tsk”ed. “And you really think we'd let you go tell Dionysus?” She said. “You really are a fool.” “Come on! I fought in the war for you!” Kenji laughed and turned to the girls. “He fought for us, he says!” The girls also began to giggle. “We don't give a damn! You fought for the Olympians! You really think that if we didn't try, we couldn't get with Kronos!” Eun Kyung smirked- this was the only time that the twins would work with a boy. The only time. “Austin, say hello to those boys for me!” Her dagger glinted in the moonlight, the reflected light bouncing in the son of Apollo's face, making him fall down. Eun Mi leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead before sticking Eun Kyung's dagger in his stomach. Blood poured out of Austin's mouth and Eun Mi looked at the boy's blood on her sister's blade. “With the right amount of ambrosia,” Kenji said. “He could survive.” Eun Mi looked at her twin, who reached out for her dagger. “I'll make him scream!” She growled out. Kenji put his blade in front of her. “Wait there, sweety.” He said evily. “I really want some fun.” Reaching over, Kenji began to cut the boy's skin off around his face. The skin flabbed when he was done, and Austin screamed in pain. His facial muscules were showing and Kenji was sawing off his nose. Eun Kyung bent over and took off Austin's pants. “Just for you.” She whispered. His...erm, private was exposed and in one clean swipe, it was off. The boy screamed oh so loud. “Eun Kyung, don't tease!” Eun Mi scolded. “Do!” Eun Kyung nodded. “Hey Kenji, he's almost dead.” She said. Kenji nodded. “Let's cut off his toes.” The orange head and the raven heads went to Conner's feet. His toes came falling off like chopped carrots. “One hot potato, two hot potato, three hot potato...” Eun Mi chanted until all ten were off. Kenji stood and wiped blood that was on his face onto his hand. “If he isn't dead now,” He said. “he'll be dead soon from blood loss...whoa.” Kenji had turned to the girls, who had begun to make out with each other, covered in blood and all. Eun Mi had gripped Eun Kyung's breast and Eun Kyung was clinging to her sister for dear life. Kenji blushed a bit. “Hey,” He said coolly. Eun Mi pulled away from Eun Kyung, a trail of saliva falling down the latter's lips. “We might work together sometime again. I'll let you live...for now.” And Kenji walked away as the twins began to get...serious in their "lovemaking". Category:XTaitoxShionx